1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a miniature device which performs aesthetic treatments such as acne treatment, wrinkle removal, hair removal, rejuvenation and other applications based on light treatment. The system may comprise a detection system which evaluates the exact area to be treated and a multiple wavelength laser or LED sources tuned to optimally treat the unwanted aesthetic disorder and aimed at a single point from different directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known aesthetic treatment devices, treatment is performed by flooding a relatively large area of skin with light without differentiation between healthy skin and the area to be treated. A typical system for dermatological treatment is described in US Patent Publication No. 2009/0054880 A1 intended to perform dermatological treatment by intense pulses of light radiated over large skin areas. The treatment selection is performed by chromatic characteristics of the skin or hair follicles and selection between treated and not to be treated areas is performed by the light source wavelength selection in a process called photo thermolysis or wavelength depended light absorption.
Light is absorbed by dark objects, so laser energy can be absorbed by dark material in the skin, but with higher speed and intensity. This dark target matter, or chromophore, can be naturally-occurring or artificially introduced. The main drawback of this procedure is that large areas of skin are unnecessarily exposed to high levels of intense pulsed light with potential adverse results.
For example, conventional laser hair removal systems rely on flooding large areas with high intensity light, hair removal is performed at wavelengths that will not damage the human tissue, such that the light will be transmitted by the skin to the follicle depth and destroy the follicle by photothermolysis.